Utter Madness
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: It was misinterpretation after misinterpretation. The whole office was utter madness. Hints of Kid x Soul (KidSoul) Yaoi?


Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. That is all the school ever seems to think about. His father was lucky his hands could not grab a damn pencil but karate-cop the living hell out of people because the amount of student requests and parent complaints made Death the Kid sure he could cut his immortal life short. All Maka's father would ever do is visit him to bring in Everest-sized paperwork and walk off while expecting Kid to get to it just in time once he completes the other 46 stacks. This was not how Kid imagined owning a school much less live his new life. He is only a teenager but the Mayor of the city expects him to go to meetings on making Death City less creepy as hell. When Kid plans to get free time and let loose is beyond his imagination and he doubted he could retire and still be left off scot-free. Kid looked down and swore when he found himself scribbling all over a file on accident and sighed while throwing his head on his desk. He had a headache, his hand was cramping, his eyes were sore, and his legs had fell asleep for time now. He hated feeling like this everyday for ten hours and he wished he could see any of his friends right now without having to think about his job or position right now...

The sound of knocking on his door made Kid look up from experimentally breaking his pen and sat up straight with an exhale to regain his sanity.

"Come in." As if his prayers had been answered, Soul walked in with a crooked grin that made Kid want to kick bunnies. Focus on the asymmetry, not the smile...

"Hey Kid, still working on those papers?" Soul asked while walking in as he stared around at the stacks of papers against the walls of the office.

"Most unfortunately but why are you here?" Kid asked as he had long forgotten about his work as his eyes settled on Soul's seemingly perfect complexion. Soul raised an eyebrow at the hazy look he was receiving but paid no mind to it.

"I figured you could use some sort of human interaction after about a week of getting intimate with paper." He joked while leaning against the desk in front of Kid, who stopped himself from leaning in. "You know, since all you ever seem to have time for is work and not your friends."

"I can't help it. Everyone expects me to cut every part of my life time for them and it's been killing me for weeks and-" Soul's laugh at his rant made him pause and the death scythe shook his head.

"Dude, ever heard of a 'break'?"

"'Break'? What is this nonsense you speak of? I don't have time for one." This made his friend roll his eyes and straighten up.

"This is the reason why you keep getting so much work. The school thinks you don't have a life or something and are taking advantage of it by doubling the amount of paperwork." Kid sighed heavily.

"I just can't think of myself taking a break. What would happen if I were to come back and find the school in ruins?"

"That's not going to happen. What if you just had Spirit help-?"

"People would think I was _drunk_ while writing responses if I had him of all people filling in for me." Soul thought for a while before putting his hand in his pocket.

"Feeling hungry?"

"... Not entirely, why?" Soul looked at Kid for a second before stepping back with a shrug.

"Well if you have to continue, you need something to keep your drive going." He explained and Kid was still left feeling blank.

"I don't have time to eat if that is what you are getting at."

"No, this'll be quick and I'll be on my way so you can continue to freak out."

"What is it then?" He frowned when he caught the tip of Soul's tongue running on his own bottom lip. What was he going to ask for? Then again, he could keep his drive going if he was hor-

"Want a kiss?"

...

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want a kiss?" Soul repeated a little firmly while taking his shoulder-strap bag off. This made Kid flush and glance at the window to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. Soul was actually asking him for a kiss? Is this a dream come true? Well, his dream had a different interpretation but reality can have a less raunchy ending.

"... Do you know what you are asking for?" He asked while slowly standing up, making sure he had heard the male correctly. Soul was confused by the serious tone the shinigami was speaking in but took no mind of it.

"Um... I'm pretty sure. But it'll have to be quick because Black Star could come in any second and I'd hate for him to find out." So Soul was into secret relationships huh? No matter...

Soul blinked when Kid stepped up to him with a stern look yet cool atmosphere. What was going on? Did he say something offensive?

"I see..."

"Y-You do? Cause maybe I-" Soul felt a cool hand rest on his cheek and his face turned a deep crimson shade when Kid leaned their heads in toward each other. "W-W-Woah! Kid-"

"Did you not ask if I wanted a kiss?"

"I... I did, but-" Before he could finish, Black Star busted through the office door and pointed accusingly at Kid.

"Aha you dick! Thought you would steal my kiss from him!?" Kid stared silently at the fuming assassin as Soul jumped away from Kid while stuttering with a large blush.

"I-It wasn't like that, Star-!"

"I'll deal with you when I get home!" Kid was now confused. What kind of relationship were Soul and Black Star in?

Black Star then marched forward as Soul squeezed his eyes shut, and just as Kid thought the weapon was going to be hit, Black Star dug into the male's bag and pulled out a small cone-shaped chocolate in aluminum.

"I knew I lost something from my goody-bag last week during the party." He then put the Hershey's Kiss in his pocket before grabbing Soul's bag and dragging the owner with him. "I wonder how much candy you have left... I'm feeling kind of hungry-"

"No please! I-It was a joke-!"

The office door shut, muffling their bicker and Kid had one thing on his mind:

 _'Did... I just try to kiss Soul..?'_


End file.
